Team Rocket's Promotion
by Princess Magic the shipper
Summary: This is a more or less sequel to my Ash in Team Rocket's HQ story. Jessie, James, and Meowth have gotten a promotion! Yay! Catching the kid who's been driving them crazy since episode two... yay. Will they succeed? Or will Ash and his friends out smart them? Stay tuned if you want to see what crazy schemes they get up to.
1. Chapter 1

**The next installation of the Ash's father series! If you haven't read my first Pokémon story, you need to go check that out or else this isn't going to make sense. Anyways thanks for reading, you rock, love you 3000, and enjoy!**

Jessie, James, and Meowth all stood in Giovanni's office. They were trying to look serious but they were really excited about their promotion, even though they were still technically doing the same job. "We really hit the big times haven't we?" whispered Meowth.

"Well we're still basically trying catch something," Jessie whispered back.

"Yeah but instead of trying to catch a powerful Pokémon, we got to catch the pesky kid," Meowth replied.

"I'm sorry but may I remind you that this "pesky kid", as you so eloquently stated Meowth, is MY son." The three of them froze and shivered as Giovanni came in, Persian stalking alongside him.

"Hiss!" Persian hissed.

"We are not gonna to mess this up," Meowth mumbled as the feline passed him.

"Now back to the matter of hand," Giovanni said as he sat down. "This mission is the most important task I've ever asked any Team Rocket member to undertake. More important than capturing any Legendary or stealing any priceless artifact or piece of technology. This is bringing my son back to me, which in return will also bring my wife back to me."

"Then you family will be complete again!" said James although the awkward silence that fallowed practically shouted he wasn't supposed interrupt.

"Yes James, my family will complete again. As you know my son is very stubborn, so it is highly unlikely that he will come willingly. You will have to be clever, come up with plans that will actually work please." Team Rocket grimaced remembering there track record.

"We'll come up with some of our best plans yet," Jessie reassured.

"Good. You might have made some terrible plans in your schemes before but you have had some good ideas before, so I do have some hope in you three. There is one thing I must make VERY clear here. You will not harm Ash. If so much as one scratch is found on him when he is returned to me, then Persian will scratch you to pieces."

"Yes sir!" they all said. They ran off to board their plane.

"Okay so we're plane 549, which is…." Jessie said looking up at it, "A private jet!" 

"We really have hit the big times!" cheered Meowth as the group hive fived. They boarded the jet and they were off to Alola, but little did they know that "the big times" came with big responsibilities and even more work.

**Just a short quick first chapter. This story is gonna lean more to the sillier side than the first one, but it will still have some more serious moments and be tons of fun. Thank you so much for reading and later skaters! :)!**

**(Also can anyone explain to me why I kept imagining Giovanni sounding kinda like Gabriel Agreste?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie, James, and Meowth sat on the jet as they sped towards Alola. "Okay guys! We need a plan," said James.

"Yeah, also the sky is blue and grass is green," Jessie said cattily. "But does anyone here have an actual plan?"

"Ummm," said James.

"I got it!" said Meowth standing up, "We build a fake Legendary Pokémon and we hide inside it. We'll place it where Ash won't be able to miss it, but far enough away that he can't tell it's not real. Then when he's good and close we'll jump out and grab him!"

"He'll want to battle it though and Pikachu will blast us off before Bewear even knows we're back in the region," said Jessie.

"Yeah…." the boys agreed.

"How about we kidnap one of his Pokémon," suggested James, "maybe one of his original team back in Kanto. Then we send a ransom note to Ash saying if he doesn't come with us he'll never see them again."

"Actual that's a pretty good plan," complemented Jessie. James smiled, "except for the fact that we're half way to Alola right now."

"Maybe we could get someone else's help," James said thinking quickly. "I'm sure with our new importance we could pull a few strings."

"Yeah but even with our new promotion people still think we are the bottom of the totem pole," Meowth said reminding them they were not very popular amongst the grunts.

They sat and thought for a few minutes. "How about this," said Meowth, "we teach Wobbuffet the move Hypnosis. Then we just hypnotize Ash into following us!"

"There's only one problem with that plan, Wobbuffet can't learn Hypnosis," Jessie stated.

"Hmph. Well if you're so smart, why don't you come up with a plan!" Meowth snapped back.

"Hmm," Jessie said looking out the window thinking. The passed over a couple rocks sticking out of the ocean, and that gave her an idea. "I got it! You know how he walks along that cliff to get to school?"

"Yeah so?" said James.

"Well… what if we stage a little accident. Like two avalanches that trap him in the middle. Then we just come down from where we're hiding on top of the cliff and we got ourselves an Ash."

"Ash could EASILY get hurt though, and you remember what the boss said would happen if he gets hurt," James reminded her. They all shuddered.

"Well, I guess we'll just put it in maybe pile, hehheh."

James had another idea, "Why don't we just storm the school again? That worked last time."

"Yeah but they probably have taken more precaution to make sure that doesn't happen again," Jessie said glumly.

"Plus then we had a small army, the three of us couldn't hold our own for long against all of the students and teachers," said Meowth.

"Wait a second," said James suddenly, "why don't we catch a Pokémon, and order it to lead Ash away from the school till he's "lost" in the forest. Then when the Pokémon brings him out towards Bewear's den then, _BAM!_ We'll use one our net guns to catch him up then we'll bring him right back to his dearest dad." James smiled proudly at his brilliant plan.

"That's a really good plan," Jessie smiled, "but we'd risk his friends following him."

"Well it can go into the maybe pile with yours," James sighed.

They sat in silence trying to think of a plan. Jessie stared out the window at the sunset sky. "By the time we land it'll be dark," she sighed. Then a lightbulb went off in her head. "That's it!"

"What's it?" asked James.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?!"

"What?" asked Meowth.

"We should have used it back when we we're trying to get Pikachu. It could have worked back then too!"

"Do you have any idea what she's babbling about?" Meowth asked James. He shrugged.

"Don't you two get it? When we land it will be dark. People go to sleep when it's dark. We just have to sneak down to his place and grab him right out of bed. Covering his mouth of course so he can get anybody's attention while we bring him back to the jet."

"Yeah! And the professor still got that banged up head and will probably sleep like a baby with it, so he won't disturb us while we get the kid," Meowth added. "But wait what about Pikachu?"

"Just shove in something he'll get his stuck in like they did to that one flying Ponyta in that one movie," said James, "Jessie you're a genius!"

"I know," she smiled. When they landed they began to their way towards the Professor's house.

**Hope you like this. Hey if any of you guys can recognize what movie James reference let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nice guessing y'all. You're right, it's Hercules.**

They got off the jet and quietly slipped down to the professor's house. They peered over the bushes, watching the house. "Why don't we just go down now?" asked James.

"Because the lights are still on," Jessie said looking through the binoculars. "Wait, who's that?"

"What do you mean?" said Meowth.

"Someone's coming."

"Let me see," James said pushing Jesse away so he could look through half.

"Hey let me see!" Meowth said trying to take the other half. Jessie shoved him over. "Some respect I get," he grumbled.

"It's that Kiawe kid!" exclaimed Jessie.

"What's he doing here?" asked Meowth.

"I don't know but something tells me he will be much easier to wake up than the Professor," Jessie said glaring.

"Thanks for coming over Kiawe," Ash smiled as he welcomed his friend.

"No problem."

"But don't you need to be able to do your chores in the morning?"

"My dad is going to do them for me. We all agreed-" He seemed to catch himself.

"Agreed what?"

"Mallow made me promise not to say," he said looking away.

Ash was confused at first but then began to catch on. "You're just here to be my babysitter aren't you?!"

"No!" Kiawe defended, "Okay, sort of. The professor isn't really healed up yet and we're all scared he wouldn't be able to protect you if Team Rocket tried something like that again."

"We dealt with Team Rocket hundreds of times, we can handle ourselves!" Ash argued.

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu.

"I know but now they have new motivation, and probably a higher budget too, they're going to be much harder to deal with."

"I've fought Legandaries before, I can handle them. I do every day basically!"

"Can't you get in your head we're just scared of you ending up there again?" Kiawe said frustrated as they entered the house.

"What's going on here?" asked the Professor coming over.

"My friends don't think I can take of myself."

"Calm down Ash, it was my idea," Professor Kukui told him.

"What? Not you too!" whined Ash. He wasn't liking this, no one had ever made a fuss about him like this before and he knew could handle himself. He was the world's best Pokémon trainer after all, or at least trying to be.

"Listen Ash, we're all just real shaken by what happened yesterday, and feel like a little bit of extra security will make us all feel a little better right now. Can you at least put up with it till we know Team Rocket's not going to try anything or I'm all healed up?"

"Okay," Ash sighed.

"Hey Ash why not a Pokémon battle?" Kiawe asked, hoping to cheer him up.

"Alright!" Ash cheered. Pokémon battles always brightened his mood. After the battle the two were getting ready for bed up in Ash's loft. Ash's was being unusually quiet.

"Keep practicing and maybe you'll win next time," Kiawe said, thinking that was the problem.

Ash was still quiet. Kiawe was rolling out his sleeping bag when he finally spoke up. "Do think my dad will try to hurt any of you again?"

Kiawe was caught off guard. "Well… I don't know."

"Dads are supposed to be good. I know everyone said that it wasn't my fault that I thought he was good but I can't help but feel like I was so gullible in not even thinking that there might have been a different reason for why he wasn't around. You didn't really see him but he seemed crazy. He wanted me and mom there with him, and didn't care what we wanted. I can't help but wonder if he really just wants to make up for not being there all these years or if he just wants an evil heir."

Kiawe just stared, this happy, reckless kid he had grown to call a friend was at a low point he didn't even know was possible for Ash. Ash was really hurting, and he had no idea what to say. "I wish Mallow was here, or anyone else who is better people," he thought.

"I can't help but wonder, what is he planning now? What will happen to me and my mom if he gets us back? Would ever hurt us? Does he actually care about us? Could I end up like him?"

"Ash, you've been here about a two month now and I know you well enough that you would never want to end up like that. I can't say you could never, but I can't see you ever becoming evil. You're a good kid Ash, with a good heart. You won't end up bad as long as you stay on the path you're on now," Kiawe reassured. Ash sighed but smiled. "Let's try and get some sleep."

"Goodnight," Ash said turning out the lights.

"I've had enough of waiting!" Jessie said frustrated.

"But they just shut off the lights, no way they're asleep by now," stated James.

"This is an anime James, it doesn't work by logic," Jessie said packing up their stuff.

"Huh?" both boys asked.

"Never mind, let's just go!" They snuck down to the house. "And remember the new plan…"

Suddenly the boys were woken up by a smoke bomb dropping in through the skylight. The boys coughed and were startled. Ash felt him being grabbed and pulled outside. Pikachu jumped after him and Kiawe tried to fallow, though had trouble due to all the smoke. "Let go and leave me alone!" Ash yelled, pulling free and almost tumbling down the roof.

"You really think the boss was really just going to let you go? You should know by now that when we are after something you should prepare for trouble."

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"And to unite all people with in our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"And extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of me!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wobuffet!" Kiawe climbed through just as they finished.

"We're here to bring you back to your father Ash," smiled Jessie.

"That's right! Team Rocket got a promotion! We're no longer trying to catch scruffy Pikachus, we're trying to catch you!" Meowth smugly stated.

"But we'll still be taking Pikachu. We'll take good care of him. We'll even let you still see him, after we're done retraining him of course," smirked James. The group cackled.

"Ugh just tell him to leave me alone. He's not the dad I want or need. I don't want to see him! Ever!"

"You know how spoiled you sound. He loves and cares about," stated an annoyed Jessie.

"If he really cared about Ash he would be a good person to make the world a better place for his son and to be a good example to him, instead of kidnapping him and his mother to force them to be his family," Kiawe said taking out his pokeball.

"Who are you to interfere in others family matters?" asked Jessie.

"I think you need learn a little lesson about minding your own business. Go! Mareanie!"

"No way are you going to hurt my friends again!" Go Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash.

"Alright then, I hope you're still not too shaken from the other day to battle." Jessie stated, "Go Mimikyu!"

"Sks!" Mimikyu exclaimed seeing Pikachu.

"Pika! Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu replied.

"Go Charizard! Kiawe said, releasing his own partner Pokémon. The battle began; Jessie vs Ash and Kiawe vs James.

"Pikachu use Electroball!"

"Mimikyu use Shadowball!

Back and forth the moves went, suddenly all four of them called out at the same time. The moves collide like something out of a movie. Charazard and Pikachu where doing their best and putting all their energy into it to protect Ash. They overpowered the other two and caused an explosion. The two boys and Pikachu got knocked off the roof, Charazard swooped down and caught them. Team Rocket though was flung into the sky.

"Well one good thing came of this, we get to say you know what again," said Meowth.

"Yes!" cheered the other two.

"Looks like we're-" Suddenly the group felt themselves being caught in Bewear's arms.

"You can't let us have it once can you!" whined Jessie as they were carried off.

"You guys okay?" exclaimed the Professor running out.

"Yeah," panted Ash. He turned to Kiawe, "I don't think I could of handled them this time on my own. Thanks Kiawe."

"No problem. Friends look out for each other. That's why I was here in the first place, cause I care about my friends."

"I'm glad I got friends like you," Ash smiled.

**Alright you guys, chapter three is here! Sorry it took so long, I have trouble getting motivated sometimes. **

**Anyways, I hope enjoyed. Sorry I really didn't write out the battle, writing them is something I'm not that great and need to work on. Hopefully next time there is a battle I'll be able to write it out. **

**Anyaways have a great day, more stories are on their way!**


End file.
